The Beginning of Something Wonderful
by PZfan9213
Summary: I decided to make this story of Pizza Steve's childhood. How his parent's relationship is, what it was like when Pizza Steve was born, what it was like to raise him, and what he went through throughout his life before moving into the UGRV, since that's also something that wasn't shown too much in the show.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of something wonderful

Chapter 1

Beth paced quickly. She was waiting for her husband to arrive home from work as patiently as she could. She was panicking. Then, suddenly; the front door opened. "There you are!" She rushed up to her husband. "Nacho Cheese! I'm pregnant!" Beth squealed in excitement. "What do you mean?" "What part of pregnant do you not understand?" "How can you be pregnant?" Beth looked very perplexed as she answered him. "I took a pregnant test." "I don't know what to think." He added. "You're not happy?" "No, no. I mean, it's great but I thought for sure I was being careful. Are you even ready for a baby?" "Yes! Are you?" "I'm not sure.." "This is going to be so much fun! Of course I'm nervous, this is my first pregnancy. But I'm so excited!" Nacho Cheese slowly walked away. Making his wife wonder if he actually wanted to have the baby.

Beth was quick to tell all her friends and family, they were all excited for her. She noticed that Nacho Cheese didn't seem too excited. But one night as they were getting ready for bed, Beth asked him "What are you hoping for?" "What do you mean?" "The baby! What gender are you hoping for? I can't decide! I will love the baby no matter what the gender is, of course." "I don't know, a boy I guess." Beth laughed. "I'm not surprised." 3 months had passed and Beth began to have morning sickness. She would wake up in the middle of the night wanting the weirdest foods. Nacho Cheese was starting to get nervous and very annoyed.

1 month later. 4 months into her pregnancy, they went to the doctor to find out the gender of the baby. Beth was shaking, she was so excited and nervous. "Ooh, I'm so excited! I think I really want a girl, but at the same time I can't decide. But a girl would be so fun, but so would a boy." Beth went on and on. Then they finally got called back to see the doctor.

"Alright, do you want to know the gender? Or do you want to keep it a surprise?" The doctor asked as she was scanning her stomach. Beth & Nacho Cheese looked at each other. "Do you want to know?" Beth asked. "Sure." "Yes, we want to know." Beth said, looking back over to the doctor. "Ok, you are going to have a boy, congratulations!" Beth's face lit up. Nacho Cheese grinned nervously. "It's just what you wanted!" She exclaimed.

When they got home Beth called everyone she knew and told them the big news. The next few months were very hard. Nacho Cheese not being home all the time made it harder on her. Their baby was due November 10th but Beth was rushed to the birthing center on November 7th. She gave birth to her baby at 6:37pm. "Huh, I wasn't expecting a pizza, or a piece of dough I should say for now, but I didn't really know what to expect from a piece of pie and a nacho chip." "We made a cheese pie! He's so precious. I love him." "Something doesn't seem right." "What do you mean? He's fine, Nacho Cheese." Nacho Cheese took his sunglasses off and put them on their baby. Beth laughed as their baby patted the glasses curiously. "He looks great!" Nacho Cheese insisted.

"What are we going to name him?" "We need a cool name. But it can't be cooler than Nacho Cheese." Beth just smirked at him. "How about... Steve?" She asked. "Pizza Steve!" She added. "Hmm." "Do you not like it?" "No I do! But, he's not a pizza yet exactly. So how about, Pizza Dough Steve! Just till he's in his pizza form, then we can call him Pizza Steve." "That's a great idea! My parents didn't name me Blueberry Beth till I was a finished growing."

Once they arrived home they took Pizza Dough Steve to his nursery. "Here's your room, little Steven! Do you like it?" Then he started crying. Nacho Cheese sighed. "Great." "Yup." Beth sat down in the rocking chair. "I'm going to feed him." "Alright. Have fun." Nacho Cheese was about to leave the room when Beth stopped him. "I'm in so much pain, can you get me some pills?" "I guess."

A couple of hours had passed. Beth and Nacho Cheese were so exhausted. They could barely keep their eyes open. Once they finally got Pizza Dough Steve to bed, they sat on the floor of the nursery to catch their breath. "Are you having fun so far?" Nacho Cheese joked in an annoyed tone. "It's not as bad as when he was in me." "It was more quiet." Their new baby barely slept through the night, and neither did Beth & Nacho Cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of Something Wonderful Chapter 2

Beth and Nacho Cheese had a very interesting experience so far with Pizza Dough Steve as they entered their 5th week with him. They hadn't slept in days. But their baby started to sleep through the night. Within that 5th week, Pizza Dough Steve smiled for the first time, and his eyes started to focus more. They loved their baby so much. He was the sweetest little thing, you could feel so much love when you held him.

Beth took care of their baby while Nacho Cheese would go to work. It was the most tiring job she had ever experienced. But Beth thought it was worth it, she was so excited to watch her baby grow up and to see what the future had in store for him.

Nacho Cheese would work really late, leaving his wife/new mom to do all the work. He sorta felt bad for a while. But he knew she could handle it. Plus he didn't want to help. He selfishly thought that since he didn't have too much of a say about the baby that he shouldn't have to do all the work, or even half of it. Nacho Cheese started to notice how all the stress was treating his wife. She would snap at the most simple things, like when he would leave a dirty bowl in the sink or when he would sit on the couch and watch TV while she was in the nursery with Pizza Dough Steve.

One night, on his day off, Nacho Cheese was watching TV as his wife was bathing their baby. She sat the baby in his crib and went to confront her husband. Beth stomped into the living room, grabbed the remote, and shut off the TV. _"What are you doing?" _She said angrily. _"What do you mean? Is everything alright?" "No! Everything is not alright! How about you get off your lazy behind and help me with the baby! Because all you ever do is sit around doing NOTHING!" "What are you talking about? I go to work everyday." _Beth growled back at him. Nacho Cheese had never seen his wife so stressed or mad. It finally hit him that he should start being more involved with the baby. Then Nacho Cheese stood up and approached her slowly. He began to rub his hand on her back. _"Ok, ok. I can tell you are super stressed out, and you feel like you're the only one doing the work around the house. And I appreciate all your hard work." _Beth let out a sigh._ "I'm just super tired. All I want is some rest. I shouldn't take it out on you." "Don't worry about it. We're both a little crazy, this is our first baby. Nobody said it would be easy, we just need to do it together. I'll try to get off work earlier to help you more." _Beth kissed him. _"That would be lovely."_

Nacho Cheese was able to get off work at an earlier time, which made Beth a lot less stressed. _"Thank you for helping me out lately." _Beth said as her and Nacho Cheese climbed into bed. _"You're welcome." _Then he leaned over and kissed her goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of Something Wonderful Chapter 3

Beth and Nacho Cheese continued to take care of their baby everyday, of course. It wasn't easy but no one ever said that it was going to be.

One day, Beth was washing the dishes while Pizza Dough Steve sat in his high chair and played with some little toy cars that Beth had given him. And she could hear him babbling some baby talk, Beth finished washing the dishes and walked over to play with Pizza Dough Steve a little bit. _"Do you know what these are, Little squeezy?"_ Beth asked as they were playing with the cars_. "Car." _Steve muttered. Beth squealed. _"You said your first word!"_ She was so excited, she picked him up and repeatedly kissed his face. _"I have to call your father! He's going to be so thrilled!" _Beth called him. She tried to get him to come home but he insisted he stay at work. Over time, Beth tried to get Steve to say more words but all he could say was car.

Flash forward a couple years, Pizza Dough Steve was turning 2 and wasn't so much of a piece of dough anymore. Pizzas usually have full form by age 3. So far he only had one pepperoni and the other 2 were starting to form.

For his birthday, Beth and Nacho Cheese agreed to have a simple birthday party for him. They gathered some of their family members and cooked a meal at home, kinda like a thanksgiving meal, and just hung out.

Later that night, after their little party, Beth was putting Steve to bed. Nacho Cheese was cleaning up from the party and decided to pause to check on his wife. Mainly because he wanted an excuse to stop cleaning. The door to the nursery was cracked open just a little bit, and Beth was facing the crib and couldn't see her husband peeking in. She was talking to Steve quietly, telling him how much he's loved, and et cetera. _"Mind if I interrupt?" _Nacho Cheese asked, quietly walking in. _"Oh! No, I don't mind. How's cleaning going? You need a break?" _Beth giggled._ "Yeah. I wanted to come say goodnight to our birthday boy." "He's almost a full pizza! He just needs his cheese and pepperonis and he'll be done!" "I know, it seems like just last week we were bringing him home as a piece of dough." "Oh, Nacho Cheese, I can't wait to see how our baby turns out! He has so much potential!" "Before you know it he'll be all grown up and moved out." "Don't say that! I'm not ready to think about it!" _Beth tittered. _"Don't worry, we're only on our 2nd year."_

The next day Nacho Cheese came rushing in from work. _"Beth! Beth!" "What? Stop shouting, you're going to wake the baby!" "I have a surprise!" "You do?" "Yep! I've been working really hard and saving up money-" "Saving for what?" "Hold on, you didn't let me finish. We finally have enought money TO MOVE!" "Move...?" "...You don't seem happy about it, I thought you would be." "No, no, it's.. wonderful but, are you sure you want to move? We've raised our baby for the first 2 years in this house. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" "I mean.. I guess but, wouldn't you like to move out of this dump?" "Dump!? We have a wonderful house!" "It's not that luxurious." "It doesn't need to be! It's perfect for our small family!" "Wouldn't you like to live in a big, castle like house!?" "First of all, we can't afford a castle, and, we're not a king and queen, we don't need a castle." "I like to think we are.." "That's sweet of you but, i'm happy where we're at now." _Then Beth just walked away leaving her husband speechless.

Without his wife's consent, Nacho Cheese went house hunting till he found the perfect house. One day Beth went to the grocery store with Pizza Steve and came home to her husband moving all their stuff, movers, and a moving truck. _"Hey there you are! Pack up your stuff." _He commanded as he went to help some of the movers move stuff to the truck they had outside. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE!" _Beth shouted, scaring their baby and making him cry. _"I know you don't want to, but it's for the best!" "NO! IT'S NOT! WE'RE FINE HERE!" "Stop screaming, you're scaring the baby!" "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" "That's not true. If I only cared for myself i wouldn't WORK 24/7 AND SAVE ALL MY MONEY TO MOVE INTO AN AMAZING HOUSE!" "YES YOU WOULD! YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE! HOW DO YOU THINK WE ENDED UP HERE!? YOU CAN'T JUST MOVE WHEN YOU GET BORED OF A HOUSE, NACHO CHEESE!" _Beth took a deep breath. _"I can't do this, I'll pack my stuff but don't expect me to communicate with you during that process." "Fine with me."_

By the end of the night they were all settled in, except for Pizza Steve. Beth put him in his new nursery but he wouldn't go to sleep. After trying to get him to sleep for the 3rd time, Beth stomped into the living room, where Nacho Cheese was watching some TV. _"WELL! This is just FABULOUS!" "What are you screaming about now?" "Our BABY won't SLEEP!" "Ok...? We have problems getting Pizza Steve to sleep all the time!" "NO! I don't mean like that! He's scared! This house is new to him!" "I don't understand what the big deal is. He has all the same stuff!" "Stuff isn't the problem, Nacho Cheese! The room is unfamiliar to him!" "He'll get used to it!" "Not in the next 3 hours he won't be! Which is when I'm going to bed! If I go to bed and he is still crying and upset, YOU'RE DEALING WITH IT! NOT ME!" "I have to work in the morning!" "You should have thought about that BEFORE YOU decided to move!" _And with that, Beth stomped back to the nursery.

3 hours later, and Pizza Steve was still crying. Beth picked him up, took him to Nacho Cheese, and went to bed. _"Alright, little buddy. How about you sit here with your ol' man and watch some football?" _Pizza Steve looked up at him. Sniffling with tears slowly dripping down his face. _"This can be our first father and son memory here!" _Pizza Steve started to get fussy. _"Or maybe we could... um... I don't know, what do babies like to do?" _He asked, looking down at the infant like he was going to answer. _"I've got an idea! How about we play with your rocking horse!" _Nacho Cheese hopped off the couch and grabbed the horse. He picked up Pizza Steve and sat him down on it. But Pizza Steve just sat there, giving his dad a confused look. _"Look, Steven."_ He said as he began to rock the horse. Pizza Steve got really nervous and grabbed on to the horse tightly, fearing that he was going to fall off. Then he started whining. _"It's ok, you're not going to fall." _Nacho Cheese rocked the horse a little slower, calming down Pizza Steve. _"See! Isn't this fun?" _Pizza Steve's eyelids got really heavy as he began to fall asleep. He finally fell asleep as Nacho Cheese continued to rock the horse. When he was fast asleep, Nacho Cheese carefully lifted Pizza Steve up and took him to bed, followed by Nacho Cheese going to bed himself.

Nacho Cheese woke up early for work. He decided to check on Pizza Steve. He walked into the nursery and over to the crib to see Pizza Steve fast asleep. He patted Pizza Steve's crust then headed off to work. He came home late. When he walked in the house was completely trashed. _"Aw come on! We just moved in yesterday! What happend!? BETH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _He shouted, looking around for his wife. She ran out of the nursery in a panic, scaring her husband. _"Nacho Cheese! Come help!" _She yelled, before running back into the nursery. _"What is it!? Is everything ok!? Is our baby still alive!?" "Of course our baby is still alive, you imbecile! He's just really hard to deal with since he is still uncomfortable!" "Whats with all the toys, bottles, and baby stuff all over the house?" "Have you been living under a rock? We have a baby!" "I know that!" "Then you would understand the mess!" "Just because we have a baby doesn't mean my living room should look like a garbage dump!" "Look! I've had a really hard day with our baby, you can either clean the living room or take over for me!" "Fine, I'll watch the baby!" "Of course! I knew you would make me clean!" _Beth handed Pizza Steve over to Nacho Cheese then went to clean the living room.

_"It can't be that hard to take care of a simple toddler!" _Nacho Cheese muttered to himself. Just then, Pizza Steve started crying. _"What's wrong little guy? You must be hungry." _Nacho Cheese took Pizza Steve to the kitchen. He sat him down in his high chair and went to grab a jar of baby food. He stirred the food with the spoon a little before trying to feed it to Pizza Steve. He scooped up some of the food and tried to feed it to Pizza Steve. _"Come on, open wide." _Nacho Cheese emboldened as his baby stared at him, silently. _"Ok... so maybe you're not hungry? Do you need your diaper changed?" _Nacho Cheese took Pizza Steve to the changing table in the nursery. _"Nope, You don't need your diaper changed. So... do you want to play?" _He sat Pizza Steve on the floor in front of some toy cars then watched to see if he would play with them. But he didn't, he started to cry again. _"What's wrong, little slice?" _He asked as he lifted him up and began to hold him. Just then, Beth walked in. _"So, is it a lot harder than it looks?" "No... I... have everything figured out!" "Mhm... our crying baby really is proof that you have it alllllll... figured out." "Yep! I know what i'm doing!" _Beth didn't respond, she took Pizza Steve from Nacho Cheese. _"Hey!" _He exclaimed. Beth sat down in the rocking chair _"Have you looked at the time? It's an hour passed his bed time." _Beth said before she started singing a lullaby to Pizza Steve. Not long after she started singing, he stopped crying and slowly fell asleep. Nacho Cheese watched Beth put Pizza Steve to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, she put him in his crib and they both walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The beginning of something wonderful Chapter 4

It had been one week of them living in their new home, and Pizza Steve was just getting settled in. He was finally sleeping at night. One night, after she put Pizza Steve to bed, Beth sat at the kitchen table with Nacho Cheese to really talk about the new house. _"You know, I'm not happy that you went ahead and bought a house without telling me, but sadly I'm not surprised." "what is that supposed to mean?" "It means, you lie to me pretty often." "I don't mean to..." "Well, if you really didn't mean to, you wouldn't." _Beth sighed as she stood up. _"I love you, and I want to work on our relationship before it... has to end." "What do you mean work on it!? Why would it have to end!? I love you! You're the most important person in my life! I don't want to lose you!" "Then be less selfish!" "I'm not selfish!" "There is no sense in me talking to you! You don't listen!" _Then Beth stomped off to bed.

The next morning when Nacho Cheese woke up, his wife was not in bed next to him. He got up to look for her. He stumbled to the kitchen, where Beth was calmly enjoying a cup of coffee. _"You're up early." _He said, surprising her. _"Yeah... Just thinking." "Thinking?" "Yep..." "What are you thinking about at 6:30am?" "Just...life." "Sounds, exciting." _There was a long silent pause, as Beth continued drinking her coffee. _"Look, I want to apologize about yesterday. I just don't want to lose you, you're so important to me." "I know, but every once in a while, it's hard to trust you." "But I can change!" "I'd like to see that." _Beth smiled softly as she got up and kissed Nacho Cheese's face. She put her cup in the sink then went to tend to the baby. Not too long later, Nacho Cheese left for work.

Beth went on with her day while Nacho Cheese was at work, but as soon as he got home she left to go grocery shopping. When she got home she walked into the kitchen and saw Nacho Cheese sitting at the beautifully set up table with romantic music playing softly. He had cooked a nice dinner for the both of them. _"*Gasp* Nacho Cheese! This is beautiful!" "Only the best for my girl!" "This is so sweet of you! But.. where's Pizza Steve?" "I already fed him, bathed him, and put him in bed." "Oh my goodness!" "No need to thank me! Let's just eat our food before it gets cold." _She sat down and they began eating. They were silent for a few minutes while eating their food. Then Beth broke the silence. _"What made you do this?" "What do you mean? Can't a guy treat his amazing wife to a nice romantic dinner every once in a while?" "I mean, yes, but you would never do something like this! N-not to be.. offensive. I'm surprised." "Listen. I know our relationship hasn't been... the greatest. A lot has changed since our new baby. I just want you to know, you don't have to worry about it. I've got everything under control." "That's what you wanted to say?" "Yeah, you seem so stres-" "I'm not the problem! Or at least, all of it! I'm not worried! I'm not stressed! And you certainly don't have __**everything**__ under control. Who takes care of the baby day in, and day out!?"_ She paused to catch her breath. _"I'm sick of arguing. I just want things to be better but, I know it's just who you are. And I'm able to love you unconditionally, but there are things I can't handle. I'd get up and walk off like I usually do but that doesn't solve anything." "Please... tell me what needs solved." "...I-...I need you to be more involved at home. It sickens me when you're at work all day and night. Your... __**our**__ baby, needs a father and how is he going to have one when you're at work all the time and I'm the one he's around the most? I understand you're working for us, but when are you going to make time for our baby? And... another thing. You're always so controlling. Like when you bought this house. I just want a say in things that go on around here, and I want what I say to matter!" "I'll do my best. We're over staffed at work anyway and I have enough saved up to be able to take off a couple of days. I'll take care of the baby for... two days...? You can go enjoy yourself while I stay home. I personally don't think I'm __**that**__ controlling. Plus, every household needs a man to be incharge. You'd be going nuts if you had to do it all by yourself." "The staying home sounds great. I'm offended by your "every household needs a man to be incharge" comment, but I'll let it slide for now only because I have a headache." "Why don't you head off to bed, honey. I'll take care of the mess." _Nacho Cheese insisted. _"Are you sure?" "Very." _Beth stood up and took her dishes to the sink. She gave Nacho Cheese a kiss then went off to bed.

Time flies by fast. So with that, let's jump ahead 3 years. Pizza Steve was 4 and about to turn 5 in a couple of months. Beth and Nacho Cheese decided to enroll Pizza Steve in kindergarten. Beth was unsure about the decision. The thought of her baby being away from her all day made her sick. But she had no choice. Pizza Steve had to start school. The first day was so hard. Not only for Pizza Steve but more for Beth. Nacho Cheese took Pizza Steve into the school to drop him off. He cried and held onto Nacho Cheese's legs, but the teacher easily pulled him off and sat him next to the other little pizza children, causing him to be distracked and not notice his dad leave. When Nacho Cheese got back to the car, Beth was sobbing, hard. _"Oh, Nacho Cheese! Did he cry? Did he hold onto you?" "He held onto me a little bit, Mrs. Marinara pulled him off and sat him with the other kids." _Beth tried to stop crying as she wipped her tears away. _"I promise, everything will be fine. I had Mrs. Marinara my whole life. Well up to highschool that is, but anyway. She is the sweetest teacher, she would never let anything bad happen to my child." "I know. It's just so hard. Our first and only baby is growing up so fast. I don't want it all to end soon." "It won't! Plus, you know I take pictures of everything!" _Nacho Cheese whipped out his wallet and a bunch of pictures unfolded of Pizza Steve. Beth smiled. _"I can't believe you fit all those pictures in your wallet!" _She laughed. _"Well i don't have any money in there." _Beth giggled at his statement as he folded the pictures back up and closed his wallet. _"Now, I really need to be heading off to work soon so let's go." _He started the car and they headed home.

Not long after they arrived home, Nacho Cheese left for work. Beth waited impatiently for Pizza Steve to arrive home. About 20 minutes before Pizza Steve's bus came, Beth rushed out to the bus stop to wait. She stood at the bus stop until the bus came. The doors to the bus opened and Pizza Steve came running out. _"Momma! Momma!" _Pizza Steve exclaimed as he ran up to his mom. Beth bent down and picked him up. _"I missed you sooo much!" _She squealed, followed by her kissing his face. She put him down, grabbed his little hand and they started walking back home. _"How was your day?" "It was good. I made lots of new friends!" "You did?" "Yeah!" "Were all the kids nice?" "Yeah..." _They were both silent for a minute, thinking there was nothing else needed to be said. _"Well, there was one kid." _Beth looked down at Pizza Steve, worried about what he was going to tell her. _"There was this one boy, David. At recess we were playing with the play food and he told us that play food was for babies." "Aw, honey. Don't listen to him. You can play with play food all you want. You're not a baby. Well, you'll always be my baby of course." _Pizza Steve giggled as his mom smiled down at him. Then they continued to walk home.

Beth gave Pizza Steve an after school snack then let him run off to his room for a little bit before dinner. She waited anxiously for Nacho Cheese to arrive home. When he finally did, Beth was waiting for him at the door. _"Nacho Cheese, we need to talk." _She walked into the living room and Nacho Cheese followed. _"I knew putting Pizza Steve into kindergardten was a bad idea. We should've just homeschooled him." "What are you talking about?" "Pizza Steve told me there was a boy at school today that disapproved of him playing with the plastic food toys." "...Ok. And?" "Nacho Cheese! Our baby is being bullied!" "He is not being bullied. And he's not a baby! Besides, a little bit of that could be good for him." "Are you listening to yourself!? You're saying it's ok for our child to be bullied!?" "No, I never said that. It's not bullying. He didn't tell our son to kill himself, did he?" "No, but that's not the point." "So he's not being bullied!" "So, you seem to think that as long as he didn't tell him to kill himself, it's not bullying?" "Yeah, sorta. I mean, it's not that big of a deal, some nobody kid said something to ours that didn't even phase our child!" "You don't care at all, do you?" "You care too much!" "There is no such thing as caring too much for your child." "You need to relax, Steven is fine." "How do you know? Have you seen him since he got home? No." "Well, duh, I haven't. Did you forget you were standing at the door waiting for me? I'll go talk to him and see how his day was."_

_ "Hey, little slice. How was school today?" _Nacho Cheese asked as he walked into Pizza Steve's room. _"It was fun." "Great, anything bad happen...?" "Nope." "Mhmm. Ok!" _Nacho Cheese turned around and went back to the living room. _"What did he tell you?" "I specifically asked him if anything bad happened at school and he told me no." _Beth was silent, she couldn't think of what to say. Then she spoke. _"Could you go ask him about the situation?" "Why? If he didn't tell me it obviously doesn't bother him." "Maybe he didn't tell you because he is afraid of you!" "Our son isn't afraid of me." "Yes he is. He's afraid of you criticizing him. Or getting mad at him." "That's not true!" "Yes, it is. Believe it or not. Nothing you say can change the fact that it's true." "Whatever.." _

At the dinner table, they were all eating quietly. _"Little cheese. Could you tell daddy about what you told me earlier?" "Tell him what?" "About the boy at your school, David." "Oh, yeah. So, me and my new friends were playing with the plastic food at recess and he walked up and threw the plastic tray that had the food on it and told us that plastic food was for babies." "Just ignore him, Little slice. He's a nobody." "Nacho Cheese!" "What? It's true. What did you want me to say?" "I wanted you to say something kind. Not tell him that someone's child is worthless!" "Now you're putting words in my mouth, I never said worthless. I said he's a nobody and it's true! What does this random kid matter to Steven?" "You can't let him think he can treat anyone like garbage." "I also never said that. My point was this kid shouldn't matter to him." _While they were fighting, Pizza Steve got up and went to his room. They finally stopped fighting long enough to realize that Pizza Steve got up.

_"This can't keep happening. Pizza Steve is seeing our relationship fall apart." "It's not falling apart." _Beth sighed. She got up and walked away. Beth went to Pizza Steve's room to check up on him. _"Hey, peezy. What are you up to? I noticed you left the table and didn't eat all your dinner, are you feeling alright?" "Yeah... I'm fine." "Mmk. If you need anything I'll be around. Love you." "I love you too." _Then Beth left.

Nacho Cheese woke up early the next day and offered to take Pizza Steve to school on his way to work. As they walked into the class room, David was on the other side of the room. Pizza Steve's teacher walked up to greet them. _"Hello, Mr. Cheese. How have you been?" "I've been good, but I have to run. See you later Steven." _Nacho Cheese gave Pizza Steve a hug but Pizza Steve wouldn't let him go. _"Come on, Little Slice. Daddy has to go to work." "Please don't leave me here. The other kids are mean to me." "You'll be fine. Let go, before they tease you more." _Nacho Cheese peeled Pizza Steve off of him and left.

Beth waited for Pizza Steve at the bus stop later that afternoon. When he got off the bus he had tears running down his face. _"Why are you crying, Little cheese? What happened?" "Nothing." _Pizza Steve ran ahead of his mom to the house. He ran into his room and locked the door. When Beth got to the house she tried to open his door only to find out it was locked. _"Pizza Steve... please open the door."_ She said as she knocked on the door. _"No, go away." "Pizza Steve, open this door right now." _The room was silent for a moment but then the door opened. _"What has gotten into you?" "Nothing." "It's obviously not nothing. Tell me what's wrong." "I had a horrible day. I begged daddy to not leave me at school but he still left me." "Why did you have a horrible day?" "The other kids.." "David?" "...maybe.." "That's it! I'm going in to talk to your teacher tomorrow!" _

Nacho Cheese offered to take Pizza Steve to school again but Beth insisted he not do that. They only had one car at the time so Beth drove the car, dropped Nacho Cheese off at work, then went on to take Pizza Steve to school. They walked inside the class room and Beth pulled the teacher aside to talke to her. _"So, I'm not sure if you've noticed but apparently according to Pizza Steve, one of the little boys has not been very nice to Pizza Steve." "Oh, yes. I've noticed. David is a very um... mature.. child. Just, let me explain. He is more mature than most children. Only because of the way his parents have raised him. I get on him everyday for picking on the kids. He's always teasing someone for playing with toys." "But, he's only in kindergarten." "Yeah.. I'm sorry for the trouble he is causing, I'll be sure to keep an eye on Steven more, just so it doesn't happen." "Thank you."_


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning of Something Wonderful Chapter 5

Beth left and went home for a few hours before going back out to pick up Pizza Steve & Nacho Cheese. She picked up Nacho Cheese first so she could talk to him. _" I talked to Pizza Steve's teacher today. She said the reason this child is picking on Pizza Steve is because he picks on everyone and that he is just mature for his age." "See, I told you everything was ok." "Yeah.. Mrs. Marinara said she'd keep an eye on Pizza Steve so it wouldn't happen." _

They picked Pizza Steve up from school then headed home. On their way home they stopped through a drive-thru and picked up dinner. _"Did you have a good day at school, Little slice?" _Nacho Cheese asked. _"Yep." "That's good!" _Beth added. When they got home, they ate. Once they were finished, Beth ran a bath for Pizza Steve.

Beth washed up Pizza Steve than put him in his pajamas and sent him off to bed for the night. Beth & Nacho Cheese stayed up late watching a movie. Once the movie ended they both went to bed. Beth fell asleep immedently but Nacho Cheese couldn't fall sleep. He got out of bed and went into Pizza Steve's room. He stood in the door way as he watched Pizza Steve and thought about him. He sighed as he thought he was failing as a father. His eyes started to water, while his mind raced. He walked over to Pizza Steve, and kissed his crust. After a few minutes of watching Pizza Steve, he finally went back to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Nacho Cheese dropped Pizza Steve off at school then headed to work. After a long day of work, on his way home, Nacho Cheese stopped at a store to pick up a gift for Pizza Steve. When he got home, he called for Pizza Steve to come into the living room. _"Little slice! Come here!" _He shouted. Pizza Steve was in his room playing with some toys, he got up and went into the living room. Beth was sitting on the couch, when Pizza Steve came into the living room he hopped onto the couch next to his mom. _"I got you a little gift today." "Aw! Nacho Cheese! That's adorable!" _Beth exclaimed. Nacho Cheese was holding something behind his back. He pulled it out from behind his back to reveal a pair of sunglasses similar to his own.

_"Look! It's your own pair of shades! Just like your old man has!" _Nacho Cheese chuckled. _"Aww! They're adorable! How sweet of you, Nacho Cheese! _Nacho Cheese walked over to Pizza Steve and placed the sunglasses on him. _"Aw, you look just like daddy!" _Beth exclaimed. Pizza Steve just smiled back without saying anything. Then he hopped off the couch then thanked his dad before heading back to his room. He thought the sunglasses were pretty cool, but wasn't that interested.

When November arrived, Beth sat Pizza Steve down to make arrangements for a little birthday party. When his birthday finally came around, he had a little party at his house with some friends from school. Later that night, after the party, Beth took Pizza Steve and read him a story before he fell asleep. Once he did, Beth left the room slowly closing the door behind her. She got into bed with Nacho Cheese. _"Pizza Steve had a good party today." "Yeah."_

Nacho Cheese left early in the morning, and decided to take the bus, leaving Beth to take Pizza Steve to school. She dropped him off and headed back home to do some things around the house before heading back out to the store to pick up their weekly groceries. A few hours later, Beth walked to the bus stop to pick up Pizza Steve, then took him to the park for a little while before heading back home to make dinner.

As weeks passed, Beth began to notice a change in Pizza Steve. He was more shy around his dad. He was acting more arrogant. He was even starting to disrespect his mom. One day after school, Beth took Pizza Steve to his room to talk to him. _"What's been going on lately? You've haven't been acting like yourself." "I'm fine, mom! Stop annoying me!" "What has gotten into you?" "Nothing, I'm fine!" _After Pizza Steve insisted multiple times that everything was ok, Beth left his room.

Pizza Steve would constantly sass his mom. Everytime he would, Beth would send him to his room for a time-out. One night, Pizza Steve got incredibly rude with his mom so Beth sent his to his room. After, Beth went to find Nacho Cheese to have a little converstation with him. _"Honey, have you noticed Pizza Steve's behavior lately?" "Not really. Why, what's wrong?" "He's so disrespectful! I can't tell if he's going through something or if I've been a bad parent." "He's getting older, that's just how he is." "He wouldn't be this way if I was a good parent, so have I done something wrong!?" "No." "Then is he acting out because of that boy at school?" "It's probably nothing, Beth." "Well, I cannot continue with him like this. It needs to stop."_

Beth didn't know how to control Pizza Steve. He kept acting out. All she could do was send him to his room, but when it happened when Nacho Cheese was around, he would yell at Pizza Steve. As soon as he would, Pizza Steve would stop and walk away. The first time Nacho Cheese experienced Pizza Steve get disrespectful, he yelled at him. Pizza Steve didn't respond, he walked away. _"How did you do that!?" _Beth gasped. _"He respects me, and he knows not to disrespect me." "How do I get him to be that way with me?" "Demand respect." "How!?" "Like this.. Steven! Get in here!" "What?" _Pizza Steve groaned. _"Lose the attitude. Go play outside for a little bit, you've been inside all day." "But I-" "No buts! Go! Now!" "Fine..." _Pizza Steve groaned as he stomped out the door and slamed it. _"DON'T SLAM MY DOOR!" _Nacho Cheese shouted. Beth was impressed, this time..

For the next few weeks, everytime Pizza Steve got disrespectful, Beth raised her voice a little bit and demanded he do what she say, and it worked. Until one day when Nacho Cheese wasn't home. Beth asked Pizza Steve to clean up his room, but he didn't want to so he threw a huge fit. _"Just wait until your father gets home!" _Beth threatened, but it didn't stop Pizza Steve. Beth left Pizza Steve in his room. When Nacho Cheese got home, Beth told him about what happened. He went in to talk to Pizza Steve, Beth stood by the door, where she couldn't be seen, to eavesdrop. _"Why can't you listen to your mom?" _Nacho Cheese snarled, as he went in. _"You're pathetic, just listen to her! It's not hard, you always have to make everything more difficult!" _Beth was stunned, but she didn't say anything, not yet anyway. _"No, stop crying. It's ridiculous. When you suck it up, go apologize to your mom." _Then Nacho Cheese walked out. He walked right passed Beth. When he didn't see Beth on the couch, he looked around, confused. _"Yeah, I'm over here." _Nacho Cheese turned around. _"How could you talk to our child like that? He's only __**five years old**__! He doesn't respect you! He fears you!" "But-" "Don't talk to me." _Beth walked away, but Nacho Cheese stood silently for a minute before turning back to Pizza Steve's bedroom door. Pizza Steve was sitting on his bed, wipping his tears away. When Pizza Steve couldn't stop crying, he got up and grabbed the sunglasses his dad had given him.

Later that night, Nacho Cheese found Beth and Pizza Steve cuddling on the couch. _"Hey, what are you to up to?" _Nacho Cheese asked calmly, as he walked into the living room. _"We're just watching some TV." "Sounds... nice. Mind if I join you two?" "Sure." _Nacho Cheese sat down next to them. The three of them watched TV together until it was time for Pizza Steve to go to bed. _"Alright, little cheese, it's bed time." _Beth said, getting off the couch. _"I don't want to go to bed yet." _Pizza Steve whined, then he looked over at his dad. _"Oh.. I-I mean... ok mom." _He hopped off the couch, and Beth grabbed his hand but Pizza Steve shook her hand off.

Beth tucked Pizza Steve into bed and left his room, closing the door behind her. She went back to the couch and sat next to Nacho Cheese. _"You wanna cuddle for a bit before bed?" _Nacho Cheese asked, scooching closer to her. _"I'm still mad at you." "Why?" "Why!? You were very spiteful to our five year old!" "Well..." "Well what?" "I'm sorry. I'm still not used to this parenting thing. This is my first five year old. I'm trying my best." "*Sigh* Ok.. but please just try better. I can teach you if you want." "No.. that's ok."_


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning of Something Wonderful Chapter 6

One sunny Sunday afternoon, Beth went out to hang out with some friends at a coffee shop. She left Pizza Steve at home with Nacho Cheese. She was shocked at what she came home to. Nacho Cheese was sitting in the living room, he was fuming. He was in such a terrible mood he didn't even notice Beth come home. _"Hey." _She said calmly. _"Oh. Hello." _Nacho Cheese looked up and calmed down a bit. _"How was your little get together?" "It was good. Where's Pizza Steve?" "I don't know." _Nacho Cheese muttered in anger as he walked away.

Beth watched him walk away. She was so confused, but she went to Pizza Steve's room to see if that's where he was. As she got closer, she could hear sobbing. Beth got real closer to Pizza Steve's door to listen. Pizza Steve was sobbing really hard. She could hear him crying and hyperventilating. _"Little cheese, mommy's home." _She said, as she knocked on the door softly. _"Oh! Give me a second!" _He shouted. Pizza Steve wipped his tears, cleared his throat, and put his sunglasses on. He opened the door and looked up at Beth. _"Hi honey." _She lifted him up and put him on her hip. She headed to the living room and sat on the couch. _"What did you do while I was gone?" "Nothing." "Nothing? Did you do anything with your dad?" _Beth felt Pizza Steve tense up before he quietly replied _"No..." _

Nacho Cheese walked back in as they were sitting on the couch. Pizza Steve struggled to get out of Beth's arms then went back to his room. _"Are you still angry?" _Beth asked. Nacho Cheese waited for Pizza Steve to go back to his room before he replied _"No." _He went to join her on the couch but Beth got up. _"I'm going to prep for dinner." "Oh, let me come with you." _Beth walked to the kitchen and Nacho Cheese followed.

That next Monday morning Beth went into Pizza Steve's room to wake him up for school. When she did, Pizza Steve complained of being sick. Beth gave in and let him stay home. As soon as Nacho Cheese left for work, Pizza Steve followed Beth around the house like a lost puppy for the rest of the day. Pizza Steve finally stopped following her when Nacho Cheese got home. He went to his room, closed the door, and sat in bed. Beth assumed that Pizza Steve went to his room to get some rest. Around dinner time, she checked on Pizza Steve. Beth quietly opened the door to see Pizza Steve sound asleep in his bed. She tucked him in, gave him a kiss, and turned the light off as she left the room.

Pizza Steve claimed to be sick again the next morning. He was actually better but didn't want to go to school. Beth gave in once again. Just like the day before, Pizza Steve followed Beth until Nacho Cheese arrived home. When Beth checked on Pizza Steve, he was awake so she brought in some dinner for him.

Pizza Steve tried to stay home again the next day, and Beth actually gave in. However, Pizza Steve didn't follow her around. Beth saw that as a sign that he wasn't sick. She was in the kitchen cleaning when she noticed how qiuet the house was. She looked everywhere for Pizza Steve, until she found him running around outside. _"Steven!" _Beth shouted. Pizza Steve looked up fearfully. He looked down as he walked over to Beth. She grabbed his hand and took him inside. Beth placed him in his room for the rest of the day.

Beth sent Pizza Steve to school for the rest of the week. Although she noticed Pizza Steve seemed miserable when he came home everyday. He wouldn't talk much and go straight to his room. Friday evening, Beth asked Pizza Steve if he wanted to watch a movie with her and Nacho Cheese but he declined. It was late when the movie ended and before going to bed, Beth went in to check on Pizza Steve. His room was dark and he was asleep in his bed. She closed the door and headed to bed.

Over the weekend Beth took Pizza Steve to the park. Then on Sunday they went to a fancy Italian restaurant for lunch, just the two of them. While eating lunch Beth asked Pizza Steve _"Why don't you want to go to school?" _Pizza Steve just shrugged his shoulders and didn't respond. _"I know things have been hard at school but it'll be alright." _They finished their lunch and hurried back home so Beth could start cleaning. Pizza Steve played outside while Beth cleaned. Nacho Cheese was watching TV but after a while he went outside to see Pizza Steve. He walked outside and five minutes later Pizza Steve stomped back inside and to his room.

Nacho Cheese went back inside a couple minutes later. When he came in, Beth stopped him. _"What's going on? Pizza Steve was fine outside then he came stomping back inside." "Oh. I'm not sure." "Please go check on him Nacho Cheese." _He went to Pizza Steve's room and after ten minutes Beth heard his bedroom door slam. She came rushing over to see what was going on. _"What happened?" _Nacho Cheese was standing by the closed door. _"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." "Nacho Cheese, I'm not stupid. I heard the door slam." "Oh, yeah... Must have closed it a little too hard." "How's our greasy bundle?" "He's fine." _Nacho Cheese walked away quickly after repling.

Beth went in without knocking. She startled Pizza Steve, who didn't expect her to come in. He was hysterical, he had tears running down his face. As soon as he saw Beth he jumped before wipping his tears and grabbing his sunglasses. _"Hey what's up?" _He asked calmly. _"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" _Beth walked over to him and sat on his bed next to him. _"Oh, I'm not crying! I'm fine." _Beth didn't respond, she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his crust. She sat there quietly, holding Pizza Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning of Something Wonderful Chapter 7

_"What did you say to Pizza Steve when you went into his room?" _Beth asked as they climbed into bed that night. _"Nothing really. I asked him if anything was wrong and he said that everything was fine." "Then why was he crying when I went in?" _Nacho Cheese didn't respond. He grabbed his pillow and slept on the couch that night. Nacho Cheese got up and left for work before Beth woke up. As he was getting ready, Pizza Steve heard him and woke up. He could hear Nacho Cheese muttering angrily to himself. Pizza Steve got out of bed and walked up to his door to see what he was doing. Nacho Cheese didn't notice Pizza Steve watching him. He continued to mutter to himself before leaving and slamming the door behind him. The door slam woke up Beth. When Pizza Steve heard her, he rushed back to bed and pretended to be asleep.

As he laid in bed, he soon felt Beth sit on his bed and stroke his crust before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. _"Goodmorning little slice." "Goodmorning." _He replied as he sat up. _"Today's a big day." _Beth sighed. _"It is?" _Beth got up and went to the door._ "Yep." _Beth said. Her eyes started to water so she quickly turned and headed for the kitchen. She made some pancakes for Pizza Steve and then went to her bedroom. When Pizza Steve finished eating, he was walking to his room and passed his parent's bedroom. _"Peezy, can you come help mommy?" _Beth asked as Pizza Steve was walking by. He went into her room. _"I need you to take all of your father's stuff and put it in these two boxes." _Pizza Steve was confused but he helped anyway.

When they had everything boxed up, Beth took Pizza Steve to the kitchen and gave him a cookie as a thanks for his help. Beth and Pizza Steve were hanging out and talking in the living room when Beth heard Nacho Cheese pull up. She quickly grabbed Pizza Steve's hand and took him to room._ "You stay in here, baby and keep the door locked." _He was confused once again but did what he was told. He heard his parent's casual conversation turn to screaming and yelling. It lasted an hour before he heard the door slam. Everything was quiet for ten minutes and he began to worry. Just then, Beth came in. _"Hey sweetheart." _She said, walking over to him and hugging him. _"What do you want for dinner?" "I don't know." _Beth stopped hugging him and looked him the eyes for a minute before saying _"I love you so much." _

She kissed his crust before grabbing his hand and taking him to the kitchen so she could start dinner. They sat at the table and ate their dinner quietly. _"Mommy?" "Yes?" "Where's dad?" _Beth sighed, she got up and took their dirty dishes to the sink then sat back down. _"He doesn't live here anymore." "Why not?" "We're divorcing." "What does that mean?" "It means we're not going to be married anymore." "Is that why he won't live here anymore?" "Yes, baby, it is." "Will we ever see him again?" "Since you're his son, you can see him if you want." _

For the next few days Beth was so depressed. She knew divorcing Nacho Cheese was for the best but she still cared about him. Even though she was going through a tough time, she put on a happy face for Pizza Steve. When the time came a few months later for Pizza Steve to see Nacho Cheese, Beth sent him off with him and had the whole house to herself for the weekend. She spent most of the weekend sitting in her quiet house, staring at a blank wall, and cleaning to take her mind off things. She let out all the tears and emotions she'd been holding in for months. That Sunday evening when Nacho Cheese pulled up with Pizza Steve, she went back to looking happy.

Pizza Steve hopped out of the car, ran to Beth, and hugged her tightly. They watched Nacho Cheese drive away before going inside. _"Did you have a good time with Daddy?" "Yeah!" "You did? What did you guys talk about?" "Daddy wouldn't stop talking about you." "...Really?" "Yeah." _Beth watched Pizza Steve fiddle with a toy car, they stood there quietly. _"Well, I guess I should start dinner." _Beth headed to the kitchen and Pizza Steve followed her. After dinner, they watched a movie together, then Beth tucked Pizza Steve into bed for the night. Before going to bed, Beth had one last glass of wine for the weekend.

The next morning Beth was woken up by Pizza Steve jumping happily on her bed. _"Time to wake up!" _He exclaimed as Beth opened her eyes. _"Ugh, five more minutes!" _She joked, rolling over. _"No! You have to get up now!" "Now? What's the emergency?" "I have to go to school!" "Oh God, I forgot." _Beth whispered as she rushed out of bed. Beth was able to get Pizza Steve to school on time and stopped at the store to pick up stuff for dinner on her way home. While Pizza Steve was at school, Beth had planned on cleaning up the house but she ended up lounging around all day. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, she cleaned the whole house twice during the weekend.

Later the afternoon Beth waited at the bus stop for Pizza Steve. The bus pulled up and Pizza Steve hopped off happily. _"Wow, you sure seem happy! Did you have a good day at school?" "Nope! I'm happy to be home!" _Beth didn't respond, they didn't talk as they walked home. When they got back home, Beth started to help Pizza Steve with his homework before starting dinner. As she was cooking, Pizza Steve came up to her _"Mommy, can we go to the mall?" "The mall? What on earth do you need at the mall?" "I don't know, I just want to go somewhere with you. We never go out anymore." _Beth squat down to his level _"How about we go to the toy store after school tomorrow?" "*Gasp* Can we!?" "Of course! You've been so good lately!" "Yay!" _Pizza Steve exclaimed before running off to his room.

Beth had a rough week. When the weekend arrived, she sent Pizza Steve to her Mother's house. She made it seem like it was so Pizza Steve could go have a fun time with his Grandma but it was mostly so Beth could have some time to think. She started to notice that she was most miserable when Pizza Steve wasn't around. Everytime Pizza Steve arrived home from being with Nacho Cheese, his Grandma, or even from school, Beth was happier. For the next few weeks, Beth tried to keep Pizza Steve around as much as possible. Beth could feel their bond grow stronger. Soon they were inseperable and Pizza Steve didn't want to leave his mom's side. The only times they were apart was when Pizza Steve was with Nacho Cheese or at school.

When Pizza Steve's 6th Birthday arrived, they had a little party with some of Pizza Steve's friends. Later that night, Beth tucked Pizza Steve into bed then went to bed herself. She couldn't fall asleep though, and laid in bed for 2 hours before getting out of bed. She went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. Beth sat in the tub, thinking to herself that something didn't feel right. She wanted a change. She was tired of their old routine. She wasn't happy with their home because it brought so many bad memories. And unfortunately child support wasn't enough to pay for food, the bills, and other things.

Beth relaxed in the tub before getting out and fially being able to fall asleep. The next morning Beth got up real early, earlier than she needed to. She got herself ready for the day before waking Pizza Steve up for school. Beth dropped him off at school then went out to look for a job. She continued to look for a job all week, and by Friday she found the perfect place.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beginning of Something Wonderful Chapter 8

Beth applied for the job she wanted and got it. For the next few months Beth would drop Pizza Steve at school then go to work. At the end of the day, Beth would leave work and pick Pizza Steve up from school. On the weekends, Beth's mom would come watch Pizza Steve while she worked. Exactly one year later, after Pizza Steve's 7th Birthday, Beth was able to start hunting for a new house. She looked for weeks and on weekends she took Pizza Steve with her so he could help her choose.

Their first night in their new home, Pizza Steve laid with Beth in her bed while they talked. Beth promised that life was going to get better from there and she was going to do everything she could to make Pizza Steve happy. Pizza Steve ended up falling asleep in Beth's bed that night. The next day was the first time Nacho Cheese was going to be picking Pizza Steve up at their new home. He was not happy about it. Nacho Cheese talked negatively to Pizza Steve about it all weekend. Pizza Steve came home upset.

Beth assured Pizza Steve that everything was ok and Nacho Cheese was just in a bad mood. The next time Pizza Steve went with Nacho Cheese, Beth had a long talk with Nacho Cheese before sending Pizza Steve out with him. Beth called into work sick on Saturday. She wasn't sick, but wanted a day to relax. That Sunday, Nacho Cheese brought Pizza Steve home. Pizza Steve and Beth continued to do their routine of school and work for the next few months.

As Pizza Steve got older, Beth noticed he started to act more like Nacho Cheese. Which was fine for a while until he became more arrogant. On Pizza Steve's 10th Birthday, him and Beth got into an argument. Pizza Steve was mad that he wasn't getting his way about whatever it was he wanted and he left the house to run away for a few hours. The two of them were arguing then Pizza Steve walked away. Beth let him go thinking that he was going to his room but then she heard the front door close. She jumped up to look, but when she looked out the window; Pizza Steve was no where to be found. She dashed around the house looking for him then she got in her car to go find him.

Beth found Pizza Steve one block away. _"Steven! You get in this car right now!" _She demanded as she drove up. _"Why? You don't want me around." "What? Why would you think that? I think you're being a little dramatic. Get in the car before I cancel your birthday party." _Pizza Steve got in the car and they were quiet on the way back home. Beth went into the kitchen and sat at the table with Pizza Steve. _"You're grounded starting tomorrow for leaving the house without my permission but I want you to understand that I love you. I'm sorry I didn't stop our argument. I shouldn't have kept fighting, it wasn't fair on your birthday." _Beth hugged Pizza Steve and kissed his crust.

After school the next day, Pizza Steve was sent to his room until dinner time. Everyday after school for the rest of the week, Pizza Steve had to sat in his room. That weekend, Nacho Cheese came to pick up Pizza Steve. Sunday evening when Pizza Steve got home, he was enraged. Beth had never seen him that after being with Nacho Cheese. She went to talk to Pizza Steve about it but he snapped at her and slammed his bedroom door in her face. Beth was so stunned she didn't even confront him or punish him. Pizza Steve was in a terrible mood for the rest of the night.

Everything went back to normal that Monday morning, and Pizza Steve was in a better mood until he went with Nacho Cheese again. He was very angry when he walked in. Beth grabbed his arm to stop him so she could talk to him about it, but Pizza Steve turned and smacked her hand. _"You do not hit your mother!" _Beth shouted as Pizza Steve stomped to his room. Beth sat on the couch to calm down. Later that night, Beth brought Pizza Steve's dinner in to him.

Once again, Pizza Steve was in a better that Monday morning. This went on for a couple months before Beth got tired of it. When Pizza Steve came home in a terrible mood one Sunday evening, Beth grabbed him and placed him on the couch. _"You're going to sit here until you've calmed down." _Pizza Steve jumped off the couch, and Beth quickly grabbed his arm. _"I'm not playing with you." _Beth said, placing him back on the couch. Pizza Steve smacked her hand before he got up again. _"Ok, that's fine." _Beth took his hand and took him to the kitchen. She sat him at the kitchen table. _"You don't want to listen and stay seated on the couch so now you'll have to sit at the kitchen table." _

Pizza Steve got up and tried to walk away. Beth put him back on the chair. _"Stop it! Let me go to my room!" "Nope, if you're going to come home in a bad mood then you're going to have to sit and relax first you can go to your room... Unless you want to talk about what's wrong." _Pizza Steve groaned as he got back up. Beth then took him to the bathroom. _"If the couch and kitchen table isn't good enough for you then you can sit in the bathroom." _Pizza Steve tried walking out and once again Beth put him back. He tried one more time before Beth picked him up, went back to the couch, sat down and sat Pizza Steve on her lap.

_"Let me go!" _Pizza Steve shouted as he struggled. _"All you have to do is relax then give yourself sometime to calm down." _Beth said, holding him tightly. After a couple minutes, Pizza Steve gave in and clamed down on Beth's lap. They sat for ten minutes before Beth let Pizza Steve get up and go to his room. For the next few months Pizza Steve would come home in a terrible mood so Beth would sit him on the couch, and Pizza Steve would always end up sitting on Beth's lap before he finally calmed down. Pizza Steve finally gave into the routine within 4 months of doing it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning of Something Wonder Chapter 9

Every Sunday Pizza Steve would walk in and go straight to the couch, on his own. One Sunday while he was sitting Beth asked him _"Why are you so upset when you come home from seeing your dad?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Is he being mean to you?" _Pizza Steve was quiet for a minute before responding _"No." _Beth walked away to go make dinner. After a couple minutes Pizza Steve hopped off the couch and went to his room. He jumped on his bed and began to sob into his pillow.

He felt trapped. Nacho Cheese was being mean to him, he was emotionally abusing him. Pizza Steve felt like a nobody and felt worthless because of Nacho Cheese. He didn't say anything about it to his mom, he thought it would make it worse. The kids bullying him at school didn't make the situation any better either. Pizza Steve cried himself to sleep that night, he fell asleep before Beth came in to inform him about dinner. She assumed he was tired and let him sleep but not before giving him a kiss. She went to kiss his crust and felt his soaked pillow.

She then noticed his puffy eyelids from all the crying. She kissed his face and tucked him in. For the next few nights, Beth would sit in bed with Pizza Steve and talk before he fell asleep. It actually made Pizza Steve feel a little better, and he would wake up in a good mood because of this. To Beth, Pizza Steve seemed to be much happier. But this was only because he hid his misery so well.

It didn't take long for Pizza Steve to snap. Once he hit his limit, he started to act out. There was no going back, Pizza Steve had changed. He was so arrogant, he acted exactly like Nacho Cheese. Even though he acted conceited and vain, he was still incredibly insecure and miserable. Once Pizza Steve was 12 years old, realized that Nacho Cheese was the most conceited, selfish, and vain being to ever walk the earth. He had a long talk with Beth about not wanting to go with Nacho Cheese anymore.

They sat in the kitchen to talk, and once they finished, Pizza Steve went to his room. Beth sat quietly to think. She thought to herself that she was right all along. She knew ever since Pizza Steve could talk that Nacho Cheese wasn't being the best father. Although Pizza Steve never said exactly why he didn't want to see Nacho Cheese, once he said he didn't care to see him, Beth knew why.

Nacho Cheese didn't really care that Pizza Steve didn't to see him. Even though Pizza Steve stopped being around Nacho Cheese, he was still pretty arrogant, just not as much as Nacho Cheese. Now that Pizza Steve wouldn't leave every other weekend, him and Beth would go out and have fun every weekend. The kids at school would still pick on Pizza Steve but he do his best to ignore them. He felt his more arrogant attitude was protecting him from them.

Pizza Steve was less angry ever since he stopped seeing Nacho Cheese. Pizza Steve and Beth's relationship was finally getting better again. They went on with their lives as normal, nothing too spectacular. One night when Beth was lying in bed, she thought about back when she wondered what the future had for Pizza Steve. After all these years she finally knew most of it. Or so she thought.

Beth tried picturing how the rest of his life would turn out. She felt Pizza Steve would be a stay at home dad with at least five kids. That's what she was hoping for. Of course that's far from what it would actually be. But, Beth was confident on her picture of it.

It wasn't until Pizza Steve was sixteen that he started looking for a job. He was in highschool and finally wanted to become independent. Pizza Steve got a drivers license as soon as he could. He was a typical teenager. He wasn't very popular at school, but he wasn't bullied or hated. He had a little group of friends that he could hang out with if he wanted. Pizza Steve spent most of his time listening to music. His hopes for the future were to become a country music star.

He would go to school during the day then go straight to work. But at night, he did his best to pursue his dream. Beth would lay awake at night due to the music coming from Pizza Steve's room. She even had to get up a few times every night to tell him to keep it down. Pizza Steve was twenty years old when he got a job at Greasy Steve's Funfriendly Family Restaurant. Sadly, he wasn't any closer to achieving his dreams and he had never felt more hopeless. He was out of school, still living with his mom, and washing dishes for a living. He hated it. Pizza Steve thought the rest of his life was pointless, but the future had a lot more in store for him than Pizza Steve or Beth could ever imagine.


End file.
